


Do you remember...?

by DanielaNoble



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaNoble/pseuds/DanielaNoble
Summary: Your friends talked you into singing karaoke with the band at a convention. You didn't expect it to turn your life upside down.A short little something that's on my computer for quite some time now. Wrote it for a contest in a fangroup and thought it would be nice to put it up. Better than keeping it a secret, right? So yeah, here you go. Short little oneshot.
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader, Billy Moran/You
Kudos: 2





	Do you remember...?

You thought that was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea... but your friends insisted you to do it. You were at the convention, so far so good, but they managed to get you a place in the Louden Swain karaoke, so you would sing a Louden Swain song, while the guys from the band were live playing. Even worse, they decided to pick your favorite song, Rock song, and you swore to Chuck you saw very surprised Rob and Billy when they were told what song. Robs expression was appreciative. Sure it was, because that song was a killer. Nobody could sing it like Rob! You puffed.  
'But Y/N' you heard your friends say. 'You're have a voice at least as awesome as Christina Aguilera. It's a waste that you only sing in the bathroom. Just do it!'  
Of course your voice was as good as the one from a millionaire superstar. Sure. You would make a fool out of yourself! But it was way too late. A staffmember guided you to the stage and you climbed up the stairs. Holy shit. There was Rob.... and Billy. You thought your heart would stop.  
“Hey” the front singer greeted you. Over the mic, everyone could hear it. Holy shit. You were shaking as hell and he, good soul that he was, saw immediately that you were having some problems. “Don't worry you're okay. Come here, everything will be fine. We're family.” He took you into a hug. “You just gotta have fun, okay?”  
It was like you had no air. He really hugged you. Your head was empty.  
'Smell' said a tiny voice in your head. 'you wanna know what he smells like. Trashcan want's to know it, too!'  
You and your friends were in a Louden Swain fangroup called trashcan. You took a deep breathe near his neck. Holy lord. He smelled so good. In your head formed a picture, because you couldn't point out a smell like vanilla or something. It wasn't like that.  
Rob had a real soft but calming smell. Like the ocean, like a soft cooling breeze, like a spring morning, or the warm morning sun on your skin. He smelled like a hug, he smelled like a soft whispering 'I love you' or 'You're okay. I'm here for you. I have your back'. He had a soft, manly smell, grounding, earthy and calming. You loved that smell.  
“I... okay. My friends talked me into this” you said into the microphone, before thinking about what to say. “They say I'm good and I don't know.”  
“Ah this kind of friends.” Rob loosened the hug and grinned. “I know this friends. 'I know what you need, Bob-O. You'll feel better in no time, when you're out of your comfort zone. Common this is fun.'” he imitated Richard with a goofing voice. Billy, who was near them laughed with his head in his neck. He was really amused. It seemed like it was the truth.  
“Yeah, maybe you should get him into a flight simulator and say: 'Common Richard. This is fun.'” you said, again not thinking about your words. Billys laugh became even more intense and you couldn't help but be proud that you made him laugh. Rob laughed now, too.  
“Yeah maybe. That's a good idea. You wanna sing Rock Song?”  
He smiled a soft, caring smile and looked you right into the eyes. His eyes were so deep blue. You always thought people were using photoshop but no. They were so deep blue you could see the ocean in his eyes.  
“It's my favorite song. They chose it for me.”  
“You wanna change?”  
“No. I'll be fine. I mean...” you looked to him and give Billy a short look and smiled. “you're here, right? I'm... save.”  
“You are.” Rob assured and guided you to the mic. When you walked past Billy he pulled you in a short but intense hug and smiled. He even winked. His smell was earthy, too. Grounding but spicy. Like a good curry, you thought, but with the picture of an old forest in your head. Mossy grass under your bare feet, the soothing gurgle of a small creek, chirping birds and the ray of sunshine painting greenish mosaics on the forest ground, while shining through the swishing leaves of the trees. You immediately felt at home. You could stand there for hours, just in Billys arms, smelling his smell and feel at peace. You never imagined it to be so soothing.  
“You'll be good. Just focus on yourself and your feelings, the feelings you wanna express with that song” he said in private.  
“Thank you Billy I will. I'm so nervous!”  
“That's normal. Just have fun. I believe in you.”  
Norton in the meantime came to the front with his box. He sat down and immediately you looked at him and saw a problem. Should you...? Ah no thinking, you thought and made some quick steps. You grabbed a micstand, that was right in between a lady in the front that had a good camera in her hands and Norton. You pushed the thing to the side and raced back to Rob. He grinned amused.  
“What was that?”  
“Sorry, fanservice. There are not enough pictures of Norton” you explained. “He's always behind his drums and either there is a micstand in his face or you and Billy are jumping in front of him. I mean we like your backsides but Norton fans are really poor equipped. When I have a chance to get them some good pictures I'm a good fan sister and do it.”  
The guys laughed really hard and the people laughed and cheered. Rob tried to say something but burst out in a laugh again and giggled.  
“Right” he breathed. His grin was wide and amused. “poor Norton fans. We gotta say Chris to get a shooting with you.”  
“That's the least I can expect. Always jumping in front of me. You always think about your Rob and Billy fans, but ma poor Stephen fans?” Stephen said in his mic and shook his head with a played disappointed look on his face. “You never think of them.”  
“Poor, poor Stephen fans” teased Mike with an amused voice.  
“Yeah. You robots have no idea.”  
“What have I done?” you whispered in the front mic. Rob laughed again.  
“You made us laugh. Vision is okay? Some good porn for Stephen fans?” he asked to the lady with the camera. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “Good. Okay so let's start, shall we?”

You snuggled against the warm body near you and smiled. A hand stroked softly over your back, painting invisible lines along your spine. Soft kisses on your head and a nose ruffling through your hair were soothing, too.  
“What's up, honey?” you heard the soft voice of your husband.  
“I just thought about our first meeting. How you made me feel comfortable on stage. Rob was really nice, too, but what you said... can you remember?”  
You looked into Billys deep green eyes. He smiled softly and cupped your face with his hands. You couldn't get enough of his warm lips. His kisses were always warm and made you feel happy and cared for. His smell always made you feel at home and peace. That never changed till that day, years ago. So many people were skeptical towards you and Billy – including the other bandmembers – but you proved them wrong. All of them. You were one heart and one soul till that day.  
“Yeah I do. I remember telling you, that you need to focus on your emotions you want to express and hell woman you did. That was the moment I fell in love with you. By the way I still think your friends are right. You have an incredible voice and everyone thought so, too. I love when we sing together. Just the two of us, the new band with Swain, Richard and you. All of it. I just love your voice. I love the two of us together.”  
“I love it, too. Can't believe you really wrote me on Twitter and our journey from there on.”  
“I stalked you the rest of the con, when I had the chance.” he grinned. “Like at the acoustic concerts. I can't believe you spent 300 dollar to get 5 photo ops with us, just to be near me again.”  
You blushed a bit but grinned with him.  
“I just love you. Can't help.”  
“Did you think you would get so close with Stephen and Rob? That they would become your best friends? Or that Richard would be so close to you?”  
“Never. I love the two goofballs... and the sugar archangel” You chuckled. Richard resigned himself with this nickname you gave him and today, you were pretty sure about that, he really loved it. The the guys were your closest friends, tho you got along with Mike and the other castmembers extremely well, too. “They always make me laugh. I'm so happy we found us... because that way Rob found his wive in my best friend.”  
“Yep... and Stephen his girlfriend in your other best friend. You kinda hooked them up. Both couples.” He chuckled. “But it turned out so, so great. When did you fell in love with me? On the stage?”  
“When you said you believed in me... I fell in love with you. I love you so much, Billy. You're my heart... my soul.”  
“I love you, too Sweetheart. Forever.”


End file.
